Family Guy in Tokyo:Make My Blank Eyes Bright
by hellfire95X
Summary: After winning tickets to Japan the Griffin Family tours the Higurashi Shrine. Brian/Kagome IY/FG


Family Guy in Tokyo: Make My Blank Eyes Bright

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy, Inuyasha or the reference to Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: hi everyone. So I was watching an episode of Family Guy today and Brian once again got dumped (*sad face* aww the poor puppy) so I thought Brian needs some one *slaps fist onto hand* someone caring loving that will love him for who he is. The I thought white, furry ears, dog…Kagome XD so here is the FIRST (correct me if I'm wrong) KAGOME/BRIAN! I think… all I found were two stories of Inu/FG and they were all fighting over Yasha. This is pure entertainment (on my part) and I don't own nothing…yet…jk XD Oh ya first Family Guy story so not to harsh please.

This is dedicated to oOkittyblueOo who I hope reads this she was the first to know and she gave me an award XD Hope you enjoy!

***********************************************************************

"Look, look Lois!" yelled Peter excitedly waving something in the red heads face.

"Peter please calm down, I'm trying to get Stewie to bed" came Lois's exasperated voice.

"Damn you vile woman I don't need a na-"The toddlers over intelligent voice was caught off by a pacifier going in his mouth and a blanket covering him.

Lois turned and shut the light off and went to the kitchen. Peter having left minuets before was now running around the kitchen giggling like an idiot.

"What's gotten into Peter? He's more excited then that time he got a free massage from the gay bar down the road" asked Brian sitting at the table newspaper in hand.

"I'm not sur-""Lois look I won 6 free freakin' tickets to Tokyo, Japan. Get your stuff together kids the Griffins are going to Bollywood!"

"Peter that's India" stated Brian.

"Oh then what's Japan again?"

"Think Trisha Takanawa Peter" stated Brian.

"But we can't leave all my friends are here!" yelled Meg.

"It's only for a month but you don't need to worry it's not like you have friends anyway" Peter teased his daughter.

"I hate you!" Meg screamed running upstairs, crying. (Don't you feel sorry for Meg?)

"Ah ha I got you booger! Now I'm gonna eat you!" said Chris not listening to the conversation. (Sorry couldn't resist!)

Lois sighed, "Alright Peter we'll go. I'll go start packing our things"

"Yeah were going to Japan, were going to Japan!"

One Week Later ********************

"All board flight 602 of Japlines; I repeat all board for flight 602 of Japlines to Tokyo airport, Japan"

"Well that's us" said Lois.

"Common guys this is so cool right booger?" Chris asked the small green fleck on his finger.

"Eww gross dweb! Flick it away!" yelled Meg at Chris. Instead he pushed his finger in his face which resulted in the two to get into a fight.

"Kids that's enough now get on!" Lois yelled at them.

After being seated (It was Peter and Lois, behind them were Meg and Chris, Then behind them Stewie and Brian) a stewardess came around offering wet towels and drinks.

"Hot towel sir?" the stewardess asked Brian. Stewie jumped in the way and pulled down his pants, bending over. "Yes please" he replied.

Brian annoyed, apologized, and stuck Stewie back in his seat.

"Attention all passengers! We are now departing if you could please fasten your seatbelts! And enjoy the flight" came the overhead. There was a slight pause as one of the pilots voices came back on. "Hey Mila, baby waz up? You look fine in that skirt makes you ass look bigger. Oh is this thing on…oh well. It's not like I can fly a plane anyways"

"Hey, hey Lois bet I can make her say it" whispered Peter to Lois.

"Peter don't, Peter please behave yourself!" the latter came out as a frustrated growl, as Lois chastised her husband.

"Hey, hey lady! Come here for a sec!" he called over a stewardess.

"How can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Tell me, what is the name of the room up front?"

"The flight deck?

"No"

"The captain's quarters?"

"No"

"The control room?"

"The cockpit?"

"Hahaha told you I'd get her to say it!" he yelled at Lois.

The flight was uneventful the rest of the way except for some sleeping and watching Japanese subtitled movies. Finally they landed in Tokyo airport.

"Arigato tameni nori Japlines koukuu geisha" came the voice on the loudspeaker.

"Thank you for flying Japlines airway" it said again in English.

Peter looked around, surrounded by Japanese people, and American people.

"Wow I feel more awkward then that time I dressed up as that Lee guy from Naruto at that Transformer convention… What no clip? I thought we'd have a clip for that"(XD could not resist)

"Well let's go get a taxi to get to our hotel" said Lois.

They walked up to one of the many taxi's surrounding the airport.

"It's like New York or something" said Chris.

"Ah Konnichi wa, ah eigo ga waka-um-rimasu ka?"(Hello, do you speak english? *everything there is Japanese except for the ah. Brian's just confused XD*) asked Brian, the only one how had tried to bother and learn Japanese.

"Of course I speak English, you can't survive this country without it" the driver said throwing there stuff in the trunk.

"Eugh you can't survive anywhere without English, idiot" said Stewie.

"So where to?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"We are going to The Prince Sakura Tower Tokyo hotel" said Lois.

"Ah a fine hotel if I ever knew one"

The drive was short to the hotel and they paid the man, and went into the hotel.

"Oh wow! Were gonna be staying here?" asked Meg.

"No were going to be staying at the dump out back (mean authoress! Hehe) of course were staying here fool!" said Stewie sarcastically.

"Look it says you get a beautiful view of the Cherry Blossom and Japanese garden. How exciting!" Lois said as she whipped a pamphlet out of no where. (Cue anime sweat drops)

"Okay everyone to bed! Tomorrow the Griffins go to the Higurashi shrine to explore Japan!" Peter shouted laughing like a mad man and running around.

************The Next Day********************************

The Griffin family awoke and piled into another taxi as they headed off the Higurashi Shrine.

"It says here that most legends at the Higurashi shrine consists of demons, more particularly a jewel called the 'Jewel of Four Souls which demons hunted after, and an old tree called Goshinboku or God Tree that a half demon was pinned to by an arrow by his love. The woman who tends to the shrine is a miko, someone who purifies demons, named Kagome" said Meg reading of a pamphlet.

"Oh jolly the next thing you know we'll all have our asses burned in hell" muttered Stewie.

*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&At Higurashi Shrine*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A young woman of twenty-one stood outside showing around tourists. A fake smile was plastered on her face, her blue eyes slightly dull but none took notice. That's all it was day after day. A tour here and there, a sweep, an archery show, and then another sweep. After her grandfather had passed away, she knew all responsibilities came to her. Being with Inuyasha for almost two years had held her back in her grades. She had been able to graduate, barley, but no college had wanted the 'sick' girl with low marks and a sad life. She wanted to blame Inuyasha but she couldn't everything was in the past now, all in the past.

"Kagome why don't I finish off with this group, and you can greet the new arrivals" said her mother as she came bustling up beside her. Kagome smiled, larger, but still not reaching her eyes.

"Alright momma" came the soft melodious voice of the woman before she turned to greet the new tourists. Her mother sighed, hoping her daughter would find happiness again.

"Konnichi wa, welcome to the Higurashi shrine" she could tell by looking at them they were American. Like the taxi driver said you had to know English to live in this country.

"Hello I'm Peter Griffin, this is my family and we won a trip to Japan, and decided to explore your shrine" said Peter bowing down low.

"That's alright sir, you don't have to bow so low, we are equals" said Kagome and putting out her hand to shake.

"I'm Lois, and this is Meg, Chris, Brian our dog, and our youngest Stewie" stated Lois pointing to each one.

Kagome took a good look at Stewie before talking directly to him.

"You young one have a powerful soul full of revenge, greed, hate and love. You will be a powerful and successful man when you get older"

"Oh ho would you look at that tyke, she's got you there" Brian replied laughingly.

"Hm I like her already. Tell me more of my future mystic lady"

Kagome smiled before giving him a wink and replied "The rest my young boy is up to you"

"Hm yes very well, on with it woman" stated Stewie not knowing what to say.

Kagome welcomed each member of the family, smile and all, she was beginning to like this family.

She finally reached Brian and bent down to greet him, she was not even two feet taller then himself. Brian was lost in awe though, at the woman's voice so sweet and melodious but a bitter tone to each word. Her figure was another to mention. Her raven hair with untamed bangs was left flowing down her back a thin blue headband right after her bangs. Her nose was small, her lips pouty and pink like the, what did they call them? Sakura blossoms, yes that's right. Her figure was, as he could see in her slightly baggy haori and hakamas, full. Full breast, full hips, long legs… He mentally shook his head, now was not the time. Her eyes though captivated him the most, a vibrant blue which he had yet to see here in Japan, though they looked lost and sad.

"The names Brian" he stated, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"Konnichi wa Brian-san" her voice came out a little huskily. He reminded her of Inuyasha, being a dog and all with white fur; no this was not going to put her down! She smiled, and then frowned when she noticed her mother take the Griffins on a tour leaving the two alone.

"Go on" her mother mouthed giving her a little wave.

"Come Brian-san, my okaa-san has stolen my guests so I'll give you a solo tour" she said giggling lightly.

'A solo tour…" thought Brian.

They walked for almost an hour around the shrine, telling him legends of demons, monks, mikos, and the history of the shrine itself. Brian was enjoying himself, he did like the historical, but he felt so at ease with Kagome like he had known her forever. Kagome's eyes finally seemed to brighten after each passing moment, her smile becoming wider.

Her mother was giving her a look when the tour ended, _that look_. The one that said 'you've been cooped up to long go have some fun'.

"Brian-san I know we just met but would you like to go out for some ramen?" she asked.

"Alright but what's ramen?"

"I'll show you, now go ask if you can come"

*********************************************************

They walked in comfortable silence, Kagome having changed out of her miko garb into a light blue summer dress and grabbed her white purse. They neared the Yukimora ramen shop and stepped inside.

"Konnichi wa Keiko!" shouted Kagome to the girl behind the counter. They sat at one of the tables as Keiko came up to tale their orders.

"Kagome, how nice to see you! Who's you friend?" she asked after writing down their orders.

"This is Brian, he's from America, he's visiting with his family our shrine and we decided to get some lunch" replied Kagome.

"That's all Kag-chan?" asked Keiko raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that's all" she huffed a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

The two finished their ramen, which Kagome explained was instant noodles. They talked about Japan and America then decide to take a walk in the park.

Around nine o'clock the sky turned dark and they headed to the shrine.

Her mom came and told Brian that the Griffins had left but left money for a taxi.

The two sat on the very first step when walking down the shrine.

"Kagome…"

"Brian…"

The two said at the same time. Kagome blushed and turned her head, as Brian grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, arigato a lot, I had a wonderful day but you made it even more special" said Brian trying not to sound to mushy.

"Your welcome Brian, I had a great time too, you never know maybe we could…do it again…say tomorrow around nine in the morning."

"I'd love to Kagome" replied Brian.

Kagome grinned, then in a spur of the moment swooped down and kissed Brian on the lips, she held for a second before pulling away, blushing. Her eyes though were not sad anymore when she looked at him, they were full of a bright light that made her even more beautiful.

Brian pulled her close though, watching the stars and moon with her. He really did love Peter and he was going to do what ever that man asked him from now on. If it wasn't for him he would have never met her. He would have never gotten the chance to make her blank eyes bright.

Count: 7 pages 2 345 words

Holy I think this is the longest one shot I've ever done wow, it took me so long. I was stumped on this one but didn't want to continue any others till this was done. And I hope kittyblue likes it cause I don't want to have my spine ripped out again XD or I will seek revenge MUHAHAHA cough cough anyway thanks to all who do review and please do this story was a pain in the arsenal.


End file.
